Rainy Christmas
by Ukisame-sama
Summary: 8059. ONESHOT. Especial de Natal. No primeiro Natal que Gokudera passa ao lado de Yamamoto, o Guardião da Tempestade não se importa em trocar a neve pela chuva.


- Katekyo Hitman Reborn® e seus personagens pertencem à Amano Akira;

- Essa é uma fanfic yaoi-lemon, ou seja, contém relacionamento homossexual entre os personagens. Se você não gosta ou sente-se ofendido com esse tipo de conteúdo sugiro que vá ser feliz lendo shoujo.

* * *

**Rainy Christmas**

O recesso escolar de final de ano era uma das épocas mais aguardadas pelos alunos. A ideia de não frequentar o Colégio por algumas semanas soava como música para muitos, principalmente aqueles que não tinham nenhum tipo de preocupação em mente. Raras exceções colocavam uma expressão séria e taciturna quando o assunto era o recesso, e entre esses alunos estava Yamamoto Takeshi.

Dizer que o Guardião da Chuva dos Vongola estava de cara fechada seria um exagero. Para alguém que tinha o sorriso como marca registrada, o moreno apenas juntou as sobrancelhas quando as aulas da quarta-feira terminaram, guardando devagar os livros dentro da mochila. O ambiente ao seu redor era totalmente contrastante com seu estado de espírito. Alguns alunos pulavam, outros cantavam, e um em especial - este sentado próximo a sua mesa - soltava um longo e aliviado suspiro, relaxando na cadeira. Ao ver Tsuna tão tranquilo, Yamamoto não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- Finalmente... - O futuro Décimo colocou a mochila em um dos ombros e virou-se para encarar os amigos.

- Você parece animado, Jyuudaime! - Gokudera já estava pronto para ir embora.

- Mais ou menos - Tsuna pareceu recordar-se de algo ruim - Estou feliz por não ter aula por alguns dias, mas em compensação Reborn já avisou que me fará estudar dobrado. Sem contar que terei de ajudar no almoço de Natal porque meu pai estará em casa.

- S-Seu pai? - Os olhos verdes do Guardião da Tempestade brilharam. - Mas que honra, Jyuudaime! Se quiser posso ajudá-lo com o que for preciso.

- Agradeço, mas não será necessário - O rapaz de cabelos castanhos agradeceu sinceramente. Mesmo tendo milhões de coisas para fazer, ele jamais privaria Gokudera de seus merecidos dias de descanso.

- Mas passarei na sua casa na véspera de Natal para lhe desejar minhas felicitações, Jyuudaime - O Guardião da Tempestade tinha o ar sério. Aquela seria uma grande responsabilidade.

Tsuna agradeceu a atenção e a amizade de Gokudera. Os dois começaram a falar sobre enfeites e pratos típicos, o que gostavam e o que não gostavam entre outros assuntos relacionados ao feriado.  
O único que parecia alheio ao assunto era Yamamoto, que apenas observava os dois amigos conversarem. Após alguns minutos, o moreno ficou de pé e segurou a mochila, pronto para ir embora.

- Eu preciso ir, tenho que treinar os jogadores novos.

- É mesmo, Yamamoto é o capitão do time de baseball - Tsuna adorava falar aquilo. Desde que entrou no Ensino Médio, sua fama de inútil melhorou um pouco, já que ele andava com uma das celebridades do Colégio. Yamamoto era conhecido por praticamente todos os alunos, não somente por ter conquistado a posição de capitão, mas por sua personalidade. Entretanto, da mesma forma como o moreno aumentou indiretamente a popularidade de Tsuna, havia outra pessoa cuja fama não era das melhores. Gokudera não era bem visto, o que não fazia a menor diferença para o futuro Décimo. Seus amigos sempre seriam mais importantes que comentários maldosos.

- Eu acompanharei o Jyuudaime até em casa - O Guardião da Tempestade tinha um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Yamamoto desejou que os dois amigos voltassem com segurança, lançando um significativo olhar na direção de Gokudera, que fingiu não notar, voltando à atenção para Tsuna.  
Ao deixar a sala de aula, o Guardião da Chuva suspirou, seguindo devagar pelo corredor. Ele estava contente por ter alguns dias de folga, mas isso significava não precisar ir ao Colégio. Sem caminhadas pela manhã. Sem conversas durante as aulas. Sem intervalos no terraço. Sem ver o rapaz de cabelos prateados basicamente todos os dias...

Aquele pensamento fez Yamamoto recordar-se da época em que ambos eram somente "amigos do Tsuna". Eles mal se falavam e Gokudera não poupava comentários maldosos e mal educados, deixando claro que o Guardião da Chuva era um elemento estranho entre eles. Aquela indiferença e inimizade gratuita não abalavam Yamamoto na época. Foi somente quando seus sentimentos mudaram que as frases ríspidas começaram a afetá-lo. Cada palavra dita com desdém, cada comentário desnecessário e ofensivo pesavam no coração do moreno, até o dia em que os dois se beijaram no terraço. O irônico da situação foi que o "acidente do terraço" já durava mais de um ano.

O Natal seria no fim de semana, e aquele também seria o primeiro Natal que Yamamoto passaria namorando Gokudera (o rapaz de cabelos prateados nunca aceitou esse termo!). O moreno sabia que não adiantava pensar em um milhão de planos, pois seu companheiro não aceitaria nenhum deles.  
Ao terminar de descer as escadas, Yamamoto parou nos armários e trocou de sapatos antes de seguir pelo pátio. Não era egoísmo, certo? Querer passar o Natal ao lado da pessoa que você ama.

Os jogadores esperavam ansiosamente seu capitão, recebendo-o com sorrisos e palavras de motivação. Yamamoto retribuiu o carinho dizendo que aquele seria o último treino, mas que cada um seria responsável por manter o ritmo treinando individualmente. Haveria uma partida contra outro Colégio no inicio do ano, e todos os jogadores sabiam da responsabilidade que um jogo daqueles significava.  
O capitão do time permaneceu grande parte da tarde sentado e dando dicas e conselhos aos jogadores. O time estava bem balanceado, mas existia uma ou duas substituições que seriam necessárias. Quando o vento começou a tornar-se mais forte, o Guardião da Chuva deu o treino por encerrado. Enquanto estavam em movimento era difícil lembrar que o inverno já começara.

- Feliz Natal e divirtam-se!

O moreno acenou e despediu-se dos jogadores, fechando até o último botão do casaco. Ao atravessar o pátio e parar na entrada, Yamamoto olhou para os dois lados da rua, ponderando qual deles deveria seguir. À direita o levaria para casa em um caminho mais curto, enquanto a esquerda acrescentaria dez minutos em sua caminhada.  
Enfiando as mãos geladas dentro do casaco, o Guardião da Chuva virou à esquerda e começou a caminhar. Ele levaria mais tempo para chegar em casa, mas aquele caminho também era o mais rápido até o prédio de Gokudera.

A caminhada foi fria e solitária. Yamamoto acabou se desacostumando a andar sozinho pelas ruas de Namimori, principalmente enquanto fazia aquele caminho. O Guardião da Tempestade geralmente o acompanhava, mesmo que ambos andassem lado a lado no mais puro silêncio. Por vários momentos o moreno sentia vontade de esticar um dos braços e segurar a mão do rapaz de cabelos prateados. O toque os aqueceria e tornaria a caminhada menos embaraçosa.  
Os pensamentos diversos distraíram a mente de Yamamoto, que suspirou ao parar em frente à porta do apartamento em que vivia Gokudera.

- Já vai!

A voz gritou alta de dentro do apartamento segundos depois do Guardião da Chuva ter apertado a campainha.  
Gokudera surgiu pouco depois, vestido com seu casual conjunto de moletom azul, óculos e um cigarro na boca.  
Para o moreno ele estava perfeito.

- O que você quer? - O rapaz de cabelos prateados arrepiou-se ao sentir o frio que fazia do lado de fora.

- Eu vim te fazer um convite - Yamamoto podia sentir o ar quente vindo do apartamento. O aquecedor provavelmente estava ligado e ele podia imaginar Gokudera bebendo uma xícara de café enquanto lia algum livro.

O Guardião da Tempestade ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, visivelmente curioso e desconfiado.

- Eu quero que você vá passar o Natal em casa no sábado. Meu pai vai abrir o restaurante e alguns amigos vão visitá-lo. Terá comida e será divertido - O moreno explicou de uma vez, sem embelezar ou enrolar o convite. Ele conhecia Gokudera e pela expressão em seu rosto, o rapaz queria sair da porta o quanto antes.

- Não!

O braço direito do Décimo fez menção de entrar, mas Yamamoto adiantou-se e o segurou. Os olhos do moreno estavam sérios, mas o que escapou de seus lábios foi um longo suspiro.

- Não vou deixar você passar o Natal sozinho, Hayato - O Guardião da Chuva estava muito próximo. Sua voz soava baixa, e o rapaz de cabelos prateados podia sentir a respiração próxima de seu rosto, corando automaticamente suas bochechas já vermelhas pelo calor do apartamento. - Eu sei que sua irmã está na Itália e que no final você acabará ficando sozinho. Mas não esse ano, ok? _Eu_ estou aqui dessa vez e ficaria muito feliz se pudéssemos passar esse dia _juntos_.

O Guardião da Tempestade deu um passo para trás, cruzando os braços e desviando os olhos para qualquer lugar que não fosse a figura parada no vão de sua porta. Yamamoto não inventou aquelas coisas. Ele não tinha companhia para o Natal. O Jyuudaime estaria ocupado com a família e excetuando-se ele e o moreno, Gokudera não tinha intimidade com mais ninguém.

- Por favor, Hayato... Eu _realmente_ gostaria que você fosse. Comentei a ideia com meu pai e ele disse que será uma honra tê-lo como companhia. Nós podemos fazer o que você quiser, prometo. Jogar, conversar, ler... Qualquer coisa. - O Guardião da Chuva tinha seu famoso meio sorriso nos lábios.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados parecia pensar na proposta. Suas sobrancelhas estavam juntas, mas ele ainda não olhava para frente.

- Pelo visto eu não tenho opção, não é? Você até mesmo já comentou com seu pai - Gokudera deu de ombros. Sua voz era irônica e mais soava como um favor do que uma resposta positiva – M-Mas saiba que não irei por _sua_ causa e não te darei presente nenhum, Yamamoto.

- Não me importo de não ganhar nada - O sorriso nos lábios do moreno aumentou e seus olhos tornaram-se pequeninos - Só de poder passar esse dia com você já é o melhor presente.

O Guardião da Tempestade descruzou os braços, desfazendo a expressão pomposa. Seu rosto tornou-se mais vermelho, e seus punhos fecharam-se.  
Não havia jeito, Yamamoto era impossível! Quem mais diria aquelas coisas sem pudor como se não houvesse problema algum?

- I-Idiota! - O rapaz de cabelos prateados puxou o moreno para dentro do apartamento - Você vai congelar se ficar ai fora. Você tem sorte por eu estar de bom humor hoje, então permitirei que fique um pouco aqui dentro.

O Guardião da Chuva abriu um largo sorriso, aceitando de prontidão o convite. Ele conhecia muito bem o apartamento, e a maneira nem um pouco direta com que Gokudera lidava com seus sentimentos. Desvendá-lo era parte do relacionamento.  
Assim que retirou os sapatos, o moreno não perdeu tempo e abraçou o Guardião da Tempestade, recebendo uma série de palavrões e palavras não muito castas em retorno. Sua resposta foi uma alta gargalhada, enquanto tentava _domar_ o rapaz em seus braços.  
Foi preciso apenas um beijo para que Gokudera deixasse de fingir e pudesse ser sincero consigo mesmo.

**x**

O dia 25 de dezembro amanheceu como um clássico dia de Natal: as ruas estavam cobertas de neve, úmidas e o céu nublado. O Guardião da Chuva tinha o queixo apoiado na janela, tentando manter os olhos abertos. Metade de seu corpo e cabeça estavam enrolados no edredom, e enquanto observava a rua, o moreno desistia mentalmente de sua caminhada matinal para voltar a se deitar.  
Era Natal afinal de contas.

Yamamoto acordou novamente quando o relógio marcava quase 10hs. O movimento no restaurante no andar debaixo o fez despertar, abrindo um largo sorriso ao pensar que em poucas horas Gokudera estaria vindo lhe fazer companhia.  
Da última vez que os dois se viram, o rapaz de cabelos prateados prometeu (depois de muita relutância) que almoçaria na casa dos Yamamoto, deixando claro que iria apenas por causa do pai do moreno. Independente do motivo, o Guardião da Chuva caminhou contente para o banheiro, mantendo o mesmo sorriso quando desceu para o restaurante depois de tomar o café da manhã.

O movimento no Natal era razoavelmente turbulento. Geralmente eram as mesmas pessoas que frequentavam todos os anos, então não havia muita novidade ou trabalho. Seu pai e os ajudantes davam conta do recado, deixando o moreno mais como uma espécie de atendente. Um grupo de quatro senhoras chegou no horário do almoço, enchendo o "pequeno Takeshi-kun" de abraços e presentes. Todos os anos as mesmas senhoras vinham no mesmo horário e o tratavam da mesma maneira. Somente os presentes variavam com os anos. No ano passado ele ganhou uma bela coleção de bolas se baseball, e pelo tamanho dos pacotes daquele ano, podia imaginar um taco novo ou uma mochila.

Os minutos foram passando. Pessoas entravam e saiam. Yamamoto as cumprimentou, desejando um bom Natal quando chegavam e que voltassem com cuidado quando saíam. Toda vez que a porta era aberta, o coração do moreno batia mais rápido, esperando para receber seu convidado de honra.  
Quando Gokudera finalmente chegou, usando uma jaqueta vinho e o rosto escondido em um cachecol negro, toda a espera de Yamamoto pareceu ser recompensada. O sorriso com que recebia os clientes duplicou-se, e foi com esse mesmo sorriso que ele foi receber o rapaz de cabelos prateados.

- Bem-vindo, Gokudera~!

O Guardião da Tempestade tinha as mãos dentro dos bolsos, adentrando ao restaurante enquanto olhava ao seu redor. Quando seus olhos finalmente encontraram Yamamoto, Gokudera afundou ainda mais o rosto no cachecol.

- Y-Yo!

- Você finalmente veio, Gokudera-kun!

O pai de Yamamoto acenou de trás do balcão, chamando a atenção dos fregueses que estavam sentados na bancada e nas mesas ao redor. Uma das mulheres do grupo ergueu os olhos, abrindo um largo sorriso na direção dos dois rapazes.

- Então você é o famoso Gokudera-kun! - A mulher que aparentava estar na casa dos cinquenta anos os chamou com a mão para que se aproximassem.

- Nós ouvimos muito sobre você, meu jovem - Uma outra senhora, essa menos exuberante do que a primeira, completou.

O Guardião da Tempestade apertou os olhos, lançando um olhar significativo na direção de Yamamoto, esperando uma explicação.

- Ora, ora, ora, não fique assim. - A primeira senhora entendeu o olhar - Ouvimos coisas excelentes ao seu respeito. O _nosso_ Takeshi-kun aqui não se cansa de falar sobre você e o outro... Um menorzinho... Hm, não consigo me lembrar o nome... Mas se parece com aquele peixe... Tuna, talvez?

- Tsuna! O nome dele é Tsuna hahaha - O moreno riu e as quatro senhoras fizeram o mesmo.

- O Jyuudaime é um grande _homem_ - Gokudera começava a simpatizar um pouco mais com as _velhotas_. Se elas falavam bem do seu precioso Jyuudaime então ele definitivamente gostaria delas - E eu sou seu _braço direito_.

- Nós ouvimos sobre isso. O _nosso_ Takeshi-kun nunca deixa de mencionar o quão dedicado você é com seus amigos e o _jogo_ de máfia que gostam de _brincar_. É realmente admirável, Gokudera-kun. Continue sendo esse exemplo de pessoa.

Não foi preciso muito para que o rapaz de cabelos prateados se tornasse o "nosso Gokudera-kun". As senhoras estavam encantadas com o jovem rapaz, ouvindo o quão bem ele falava de Tsuna. O discurso do Guardião da Tempestade teria durado muito mais tempo se o pai de Yamamoto não os chamasse, avisando que havia levado o almoço dos dois para a sala no andar de cima.

- Achei que fossemos comer aqui - O moreno não estava reclamando da incrível oportunidade que surgiu diante de seus olhos, mas sentia-se desconfortável em deixar o restaurante nas mãos do pai.

- Suba e aproveite o almoço com seu amigo, Takeshi - O pai sorriu na direção do filho - Eu posso dar conta do trabalho.

O Guardião da Chuva perguntou mais uma vez se estava tudo bem, decidindo aceitar a oportunidade de ficar a sós com seu visitante.  
Gokudera permaneceu ao lado e em silêncio, seguindo o moreno em direção ao segundo andar. Ele conhecia a casa de Yamamoto, mas sentia-se estranhamente tímido naquele dia.  
A sala era do tamanho do restaurante e ficava literalmente em cima do mesmo. Era de decoração tipicamente japonesa, e a mesinha de centro estava cheia. O pai do moreno definitivamente tinha exagerado.

- Você pode ir lavar as mãos - O Guardião da Chuva disse enquanto caminhava na direção da cozinha para pegar os pratos e os copos.

Gokudera retirou o cachecol ao voltar do banheiro, sentindo menos frio por causa do aquecedor ligado. Yamamoto já o esperava, e ao sentar em frente ao moreno, o rapaz de cabelos prateados voltou a sentir a estranha timidez. Não podia ser a casa. Ele já havia estado ali inúmeras vezes, tanto para estudar como para _outras coisas_. Porém, naquele dia em especial era como se ele realmente fosse uma visita.  
Talvez fosse o clima de Natal e a ideia de não estar sozinho naquele dia.

- Hm... – O Guardião da Tempestade encarou algo diferente ao lado de seu prato – O que é isso?

- É só uma lembrança – Yamamoto coçou a nuca, um pouco envergonhado – Eu sei que não combinamos nada sobre presentes, mas não resisti.

O braço direito do Décimo olhou incerto para a pequena caixa. Era do tamanho da palma de sua mão, verde e com um belo laço vermelho. A vaidade de Gokudera queria simplesmente abrir e ver o que tinha ganhado. Porém, sua timidez era a maior barreira naquele momento. Os olhos do moreno estavam excitados, e o idiota provavelmente esperava que ele abrisse o presente na sua frente.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados deu de ombros, pegando a caixa e abrindo. Os olhos verdes se arregalaram surpresos ao verem o que havia no fundo. Uma bela pulseira repousava sobre um tecido de camurça vermelho. Pequenas caveiras eram usadas como pingentes e automaticamente a mente de Gokudera retornou há duas semanas, quando os dois estavam passeando pelo centro comercial e viram a mesma pulseira em uma joalheria.  
Yamamoto não teria gastado tanto dinheiro em algo assim. Não, não para _ele_.

- Vamos, vamos, experimente~ - O moreno parecia mais animado que a própria pessoa que recebeu o presente.

- Isso deve ter sido muito caro – O Guardião da Tempestade engoliu seco. Ele havia adorado. Seus olhos devoravam o presente, imaginando como ficaria em seu pulso.

- Nah, nada demais – Yamamoto sorriu ao ver Gokudera colocando a pulseira no pulso direito – Eu sabia que ficaria bem em você.

O braço direito do Décimo corou, balançando um pouco o braço e ouvindo o barullho que as caveiras faziam quando se encontravam. Se ele estivesse sozinho, provavelmente teria ficado ainda mais encantado.

- O-Obrigado – O rapaz de cabelos prateados tinha o rosto vermelho.

Yamamoto sorriu e mudou de assunto, notando que sua companhia estava desconfortável com o clima. Focando a atenção no almoço, o moreno explicou que eles poderiam comer o quanto quisessem, comentando sobre os pratos.

- Itadakimasu!

Os dois rapazes falaram ao mesmo tempo e começaram a comer a montanha de sushis e sashimis que estava disponível. O Guardião da Tempestade apreciava muito a culinária japonesa, principalmente os excelentes pratos feitos pelo pai de Yamamoto. Na Itália, nos poucos Natais que passou ao lado _daquela_ família, Gokudera se lembrava do pernil e das massas e o cheiro de vinho que acabava embriagando toda a mesa. O pensamento lhe parecia distante e não foi recordado com saudades.  
Ele não trocaria por nada a refeição que estava tendo no momento, e no fundo, nem a companhia.

Durante o almoço, ambos os Guardiões conversaram sobre as coisas do dia-a-dia. Gokudera disse pomposamente que visitara Tsuna no dia anterior, dando de presente para o Décimo uma bela camiseta.  
Yamamoto sorriu com o comentário, imaginando que a camiseta era provavelmente preta, provavelmente estampada com uma caveira e Tsuna provavelmente só usaria quando estivesse acompanhado de Gokudera. Era assim desde o primeiro Natal em que o rapaz de cabelos prateados resolveu dar um tênis cheio de caveiras brilhantes para o Décimo.  
Quando chegou a vez do Guardião da Chuva falar o que ganhara de Natal do pai, a conversa dos rapazes foi interrompida por um dos ajudantes do restaurante. O homem tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

- Hey Takeshi-kun, tem alguém lá embaixo que gostaria de vê-lo.

- Hm? - O moreno ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sem entender quem poderia ser. A única pessoa que ele esperava estava sentada à sua frente.

- Não faça perguntas e dessa logo. Você não vai deixá-_la_ esperando, não é?

Yamamoto pareceu fazer força para imaginar quem poderia estar esperando-o. Após alguns segundos de esforço mental, ele riu e ficou de pé, pedindo licença à Gokudera e descendo acompanhado do ajudante.  
O rapaz de cabelos prateados abaixou os olhos, pousando o hashi ao lado do prato. De repente ele não estava mais com tanta forme.  
O moreno retornou a sala minutos depois, trazendo nas mãos uma larga caixa rosada, onde era possível ver o emblema de uma famosa loja de doces de Namimori.

- Ganhei a nossa sobremesa, Gokudera~

O braço direito do Décimo Vongola bebeu um pouco do suco, mantendo os olhos na mesa. Quando finalmente encarou o Guardião da Chuva, a expressão tola e feliz em seu rosto o fez fechar ainda mais a cara. Era o mesmo idiota de todos os dias, sempre querido e sempre adorado por todos. Não importasse onde estivesse, Yamamoto sempre chamaria atenção por sua personalidade gentil e jeito terno.  
Gokudera sabia que estava sendo completamente juvenil e imaturo, mas era muito difícil compartilhar aquela felicidade, ainda mais ao imaginar quem poderia ter dado o presente ao moreno. Quantas garotas não existiam por ai, cujos olhos e atenções eram destinados unicamente ao Guardião da Chuva? Quantos presentes ele não recebeu naquele Natal de suas fãs? E nem era preciso restringir-se ao feriado, mas no geral, Yamamoto era sempre contemplado com algo que fazia Gokudera lembrar-se de sua própria insignificância.

- Você está bem, Hayato? - Yamamoto colocou a caixa no chão, inclinando-se ao notar a expressão vazia que o rapaz a sua frente mostrava.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim - Gokudera olhou para frente, mostrando que estava presente.

- Vamos continuar a comer então~

O clima não continuou o mesmo no decorrer do almoço. Os olhos de Yamamoto notaram que algo estava diferente, mas seria impossível tentar descobrir alguma coisa naquele momento.  
Os pratos tornaram-se vazios e os dois rapazes suspiraram juntos, completamente satisfeitos.

- Seu pai é um gênio - O rapaz de cabelos prateados sentia-se extremamente bem alimentado.

- Ele é - O moreno corou, visivelmente orgulhoso pelo comentário - O que acha de dividirmos a sobremesa?

- O presente é _seu_. Tem certeza de que não quer comer sozinho?

- Bolo tem gosto melhor quando comemos acompanhados, sem contar que eu realmente quero que esse almoço demore o máximo possível, assim terei sua companhia por mais tempo.

O Guardião da Tempestade engoliu seco, passando uma das mãos nos cabelos prateados, sem acreditar que ainda se surpreendia com o modo direto do moreno. As coisas sempre foram daquela forma, desde o dia em que eles se conheceram. Entretanto, a partir do momento que os dois começaram a sair, a sinceridade de Yamamoto com relação a ele aumentara consideravelmente. Expor seus sentimentos e tentar agradar não parecia uma tarefa complicada para o sempre bem-humorado Guardião da Chuva.

- A pessoa que te deu o presente não vai se importar se você dividi-lo com alguém? - A voz do braço direito do Décimo saiu mais desdenhosa do que ele gostaria. Em sua mente ele podia visualizar alguma garotinha alheatória do Colégio entregando a caixa de bolos para Yamamoto, corando e perdendo-se nas palavras.

- Não acho que ela vá se importar - O moreno levantou-se e começou a tirar os pratos da mesinha e levá-los até a cozinha, respondendo enquanto andava - Ela mesma disse que poderia dividi-los com alguém. A pobrezinha mal conseguia segurar a caixa.

Gokudera meneou a cabeça, encarando a caixa rosada a sua frente. Ela não parecia grande nem pesada. A garota definitivamente estava fazendo charme.

- Claro, porque alguns pedaços de bolo pesam uma tonelada.

- Nas mãos de alguém de cinco anos, talvez.

Yamamoto parou na entrada da sala e seus lábios esticaram-se em um largo sorriso ao ver a reação do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Desde que retornou do restaurante, o moreno percebeu que o rumo da conversa mudou, e as indiretas de Gokudera escondiam muito mal seu ciumes.  
Por mais que o Guardião da Chuva tentasse não demonstrar que sabia, foi impossível perder a oportunidade de ver o corado Gokudera perdendo-se em suas próprias palavras.

- Hana é a neta de uma daquelas senhoras que você conheceu. Ela é uma garotinha bem forte, mas tem cinco anos e acho que ainda não consegue carregar uma caixa desse tamanho.

Nenhum comentário foi feito sobre os bolos depois daquele momento.  
O Guardião da Tempestade mal olhou para a sobremesa, escolhendo qualquer um dos pedaços. A vergonha ainda estava estampada em seu rosto, mas ele sentia-se menos idiota por pensar que Yamamoto não notara suas indiretas.  
O dia dos namorados era o pior momento do ano, e depois de fevereiro, foi impossível não sentir-se enciumado todas as vezes que alguém do sexo oposto abordava o moreno.

Quando a sobremesa terminou, Gokudera percebeu que não havia mais motivos para permanecer ali, e sua certeza só aumentou quando o moreno o olhou e a consciência de que os dois eram os únicos presentes no local tornou-se mais forte. Yamamoto abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas ao ver o Guardião da Tempestade de pé, as palavras perderam o significado. Ele sabia que o rapaz de cabelos prateados pretendia ir embora, e não havia como impedi-lo. O acordo entre eles era limitado ao almoço, e mesmo que pedisse para que ficasse um pouco mais, o moreno teria de descer para ajudar no restaurante e os dois não poderiam ficar juntos.

- Obrigado pelo almoço - O braço direito do Jyuudaime colocou as mãos dentro dos bolsos, um pouco embaraçado.

- Você já vai? - O moreno arriscou.

- Sim, e você tem que ajudar seu pai.

A resposta de Gokudera não saiu ríspida ou indiferente. Ele ajeitou o cachecol em seu pescoço, e o Guardião da Chuva ficou de pé, percebendo que apenas seu desejo não tornaria as coisas reais.

- Obrigado por ter vindo, Gokudera - Yamamoto parou na frente do rapaz de cabelos prateados. Ele odiava aqueles momentos. Todas as vezes que os dois se despediam era como se houvesse um grande abismo entre eles.

O Guardião da Tempestade meneou a cabeça e fez menção de sair da sala e pegar o corredor que levaria a escadaria do restaurante, mas algo o segurou pela manga do casaco. Ele não se virou, mas sabia o que aquilo significava. Seu rosto tornou-se levemente ruborizado, aguardando pelo momento, mesmo sendo tímido demais para tomar a iniciativa.  
Yamamoto por outro lado, não se importava de ser sempre a mão decisiva. Seu corpo moveu-se e ele parou novamente á frente de Gokudera, olhando ao redor antes de erguer o rosto do rapaz a sua frente e beijá-lo. O beijo não surpreendeu o braço direito do Décimo, mas sim a rapidez com que ele aconteceu e a euforia por trás daqueles lábios, mostrando que Yamamoto aguardava aquele momento por algum tempo.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados correspondeu ao beijo, mas foi o primeiro a pará-lo, lembrando bem do local em que estavam e a facilidade com que alguém poderia aparecer. Sem esperar nenhuma palavra, Gokudera se afastou e tudo que o moreno pôde ouvir foram seus passos nos degraus de madeira, e o barulho vindo do restaurante quando a porta foi aberta.  
Encarando a sala solitária e os pratos vazios, Yamamoto soltou um longo suspiro. Não era exatamente daquela forma que ele imaginou passar seu primeiro Natal ao lado do Guardião da Tempestade.

**x**

O trabalho no restaurante tomou basicamente toda à tarde do Guardião da Chuva. A quantidade de clientes aumentara significativamente se comparada ao ano anterior, assim como a quantidade de presentes que o moreno recebeu de vizinhos e conhecidos. Sua cama estava cheia de embrulhos e caixas quando ele entrou no quarto apenas com a toalha ao redor da cintura, buscando uma troca de roupas limpas.  
O céu já estava escuro do outro lado da janela, e o frio que entrava fez com que ele se arrepiasse e corresse até uma das gavetas o mais rápido possível. Porém, três leves batidas em sua porta o fizeram adiar um pouco sua necessária tarefa de vestir-se.

- Pode entrar.

A porta foi arrastada e Yamamoto Tsuyoshi acenou para o filho.

- Você ganhou muitos presentes esse ano, Takeshi - Os olhos do pai fitaram a cama.

- Hahaha mais do que o ano passado. Eu estava pensando em abri-los depois do banho.

- Tenho certeza de que terá tempo para isso depois. Agora eu tenho algo para pedir, é uma entrega.

O Guardião da Chuva olhou curioso para o pai, mas não fez nenhuma pergunta. Seus olhos saíram da gaveta em que estavam as roupas que ele pretendia vestir, e pousaram no guarda-roupa. Se teria de sair de casa, então vestiria algo mais quente do que um conjunto de moletom.

- É longe daqui?

- Mais ou menos, mas sendo _você_ quem fará a entrega então deve chegar mais rápido - Tsuyoshi-san tinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Yamamoto separou as roupas que vestiria e as colocou em cima da cômoda, esperando o pai lhe dizer o endereço para que pudesse se vestir e sair o quanto antes. O frio que fazia nas ruas não era muito convidativo, e o quanto antes retornasse para seu quente quarto melhor.  
O pai do moreno entregou-lhe um pedaço de papel e os olhos do Guardião da Chuva arregalaram-se. Ele conhecia aquele endereço. Havia um grande edifício localizado naquela rua. Ele conhecia aquele apartamento. A pessoa que morava naquele número nunca havia pedido sushi.

- Gokudera encomendou sushi? - Yamamoto estava totalmente surpreso.

- Não, mas estou enviando como um presente. - Tsuyoshi-san desfez o sorriso - Você sabe que dia é hoje, Takeshi?

- Natal...? - O moreno coçou a nuca.

- É o dia que passamos ao lado daqueles que são importantes para nós. Família, amigos, vizinhos, esposas, maridos, filhos... Não importa. Aquela criança mora sozinha em Namimori, não é? Sem pais ou familiares. Não acho que alguém mereça passar o Natal sozinho.

O Guardião da Chuva tornou-se sério. Ele sabia de tudo aquilo.  
Sua mente estava cheia daqueles pensamentos, e por várias noites ele ensaiou como convidaria Gokudera a passar o Natal ao seu lado, mas por causa de sua personalidade, o máximo que conseguiu foi o curto almoço. Não era fácil lidar com o rapaz de cabelos prateados, mas as palavras de seu pai eram verdadeiras.

- Eu tentei. Eu o convidei, mas ele recusou e apenas aceitou o almoço porque eu disse que o senhor fazia questão. - A voz do moreno estava baixa. Era difícil dizer aquelas coisas.

- Pessoas como Gokudera não dizem com palavras o que sentem, Takeshi. Você precisa ser um pouco mais insistente se quiser descobrir o que elas escondem. - Tsuyoshi-san coçou o queixo - Eu vou tomar banho agora. A entrega está em cima do balcão do restaurante então se apresse. Ah, e outra coisa - O pai de Yamamoto fez menção de fechar a porta, mas retornou - Se quando pensar em voltar o tempo continuar frio fique por lá e só volte amanhã. Você tem um jogo no começo do ano, e acredito que o time ficaria inconsolável se você ficasse doente.

A porta foi fechada e o quarto permaneceu no mais puro silêncio até o Guardião da Chuva tirar a toalha da cintura com um único puxão, vestindo-se em uma velocidade espantosa. Em segundos ele estava pronto e deixando o quarto, correndo pelo corredor e descendo a pequena escadaria até o restaurante com um largo e satisfeito sorriso nos lábios.

Nem o vento frio, nem as baixas temperaturas de dezembro foram suficientes para diminuir a animação e força de vontade de Yamamoto.  
O apartamento de Gokudera localizava-se próximo ao centro comercial, em uma área basicamente residencial. No começo foi difícil diferenciar um edifício do outro, mas após tantas visitas, não havia como não achar o quarto andar de um prédio em especial, mais especificamente o apartamento de número 59. O corredor não era fechado, e somente ao pisar no capacho em frente à porta foi que o moreno notou o quão frio estava. Seu nariz estava vermelho, suas bochechas coradas pelo exercício, mas o sorriso continuava firme em seus lábios, enquanto suas mãos seguravam o embrulho deixado pelo pai.

O Guardião da Chuva tocou a campainha, sentindo uma certa nostalgia. Quantas vezes ele não parou naquele mesmo lugar, tocou a mesma campainha e aguardou o morador do apartamento aparecer, sentindo o mesmo frio na barriga? Quantas visitas ele não fizera naquele último ano? Quantas vezes suas pernas não o levaram até aquela porta, muitas vezes sem nem pensarem no caminho, como se elas soubessem exatamente onde deveriam ir. Estar ali naquela noite era o que Yamamoto mais queria de Natal. Mais do que qualquer presente, mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Se lhe fosse possível planejar aquele dia, o moreno teria escolhido ficar ao lado de Gokudera a cada minuto.  
Ele queria a exclusividade, a oportunidade e principalmente a companhia. Uma parte de seu coração sabia que não poderia lutar contra o mau gênio do rapaz de cabelos prateados, porém, a outra concordava com seu pai e durante todo o caminho de sua casa até o edifico, o Guardião da Chuva agradeceu mentalmente pelo incentivo.

Gokudera estava deitado em seu confortável sofá quando ouviu a campainha. Seu aquecedor estava ligado, permitindo que ele estivesse vestindo um simples conjunto de moletom e meias. Seus cabelos estavam bagunçados por causa da posição, e as legendas no filme que assistia exigiam que seus óculos fossem colocados. Sua atenção foi para o barulho da porta, pausando o filme e levantando-se meio a contra gosto, imaginando quem poderia ser àquela hora.  
Ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com o corado Guardião da Chuva, o rapaz de cabelos prateados não soube dizer qual sentimento se apoderou de seu peito primeiro: a surpresa por vê-lo ali, ou a felicidade por ser _ele_ quem estava do outro lado de sua porta.

- Eu sei o que você vai falar, mas deixe-me começar primeiro, Hayato - Yamamoto começou antes que Gokudera tivesse a chance de abrir a boca e começar com suas arrogâncias gratuitas - Eu tenho dois motivos para estar aqui. O primeiro é esse - O embrulho moveu-se de uma mão à outra - O almoço foi uma cortesia, mas esse é o presente que meu pai gostaria que eu entregasse a você. E segundo, pensei nisso durante a semana, porém, não tive coragem de propor porque sabia que você seria contra. Eu fiquei muito feliz quando o vi no restaurante essa tarde. Uma parte de mim suspeitava que você talvez não fosse, mas você foi e isso me fez muito feliz. Entretanto, eu não queria somente um almoço. Eu queria e _quero_ passar o restante desse dia com você. - O Guardião da Chuva estava sério - E não somente por você estar sozinho no Japão. Eu estaria falando a mesma coisa mesmo que sua casa estivesse cheia. Então só estou comunicando que passarei a noite aqui. Você pode aceitar a desculpa da entrega do presente, ou o frio que está fazendo ou até mesmo que senti pena da sua situação. Mas a verdade é que eu quero que esse seja o primeiro de muitos Natais que passaremos juntos. Então, Feliz Natal, Hayato.

A frase terminou com um largo sorriso por parte do moreno.  
O rosto do Guardião da Tempestade estava fixo no rapaz que falava à sua porta, mas aos poucos ele se abaixou, até que tudo o que Yamamoto conseguia enxergar foram os cabelos prateados. Quando Gokudera finalmente ergueu o rosto, suas bochechas estavam incrivelmente vermelhas.

- Seu idiota viciado em baseball - A voz do braço direito do Décimo estava em um tom entre o baixo e o irritado. - Você está no meio do corredor, sabia? Yamamoto seu idiota! As pessoas podem te ouvir e o que eu vou fazer? - O Guardião da Tempestade puxou o moreno para dentro do quente apartamento, fechando a porta com barulho.

A raiva e embaraço que Gokudera estava sentindo poderiam ter saído de diversas maneiras. Um palavrão, um tapa, uma dinamite, qualquer coisa... A ideia daquelas frases terem sido ouvidas por mais alguém era aterradora, mas apesar de toda a humilhação que sentia, as palavras frias e irritantes não saíram. Seu orgulho foi ferido com aquela direta declaração, porém, seu peito estava mais aquecido do que o apartamento.  
Ao fechar a porta e encarar Yamamoto, o rosto do Guardião da Tempestade tornou-se mais vermelho e suas mãos apertaram a manga da jaqueta que o moreno usava.

Desde que retornara do almoço, Gokudera passou o restante da tarde jogado no sofá, tentando ocupar seu tempo. Seu pequeno apartamento pareceu grande, e a consciência de que ele estava sozinho naquele dia tornou-se mais forte. Por várias vezes o rapaz de cabelos prateados encarou o telefone, ensaiando algumas frases que poderia utilizar para entrar em contato com o moreno. O que ele realmente queria era companhia, mas não _qualquer_ pessoa.  
Gokudera não queria ter deixado a casa de Yamamoto. Gokudera não queria ter retornado sozinho ao apartamento vazio. Gokudera não queria passar mais um Natal tendo somente a si mesmo como companhia. Gokudera queria que um certo idiota viciado em baseball pudesse ver através de seu pseudo orgulho e falsa indiferença, e quem sabe, com sorte, perceber que ele estava sozinho.  
Bem, o idiota viu.

O sorriso do Guardião da Chuva permaneceu em seu rosto por um longo tempo. Os dois rapazes jantaram juntos enquanto assistiam televisão. Um dos canais favoritos de Yamamoto iria reprisar um jogo de baseball da liga japonesa, e a animação que já era grande pareceu atingir proporções ainda maiores.  
O moreno pediu, implorou e teria ficado de joelhos se fosse necessário, para que Gokudera o deixasse assistir. A ideia não agradava muito o Guardião da Tempestade, que não entendia como um jogo tão chato poderia chamar tanto a atenção. Percebendo que não teria outra opção, o rapaz de cabelos prateados acomodou-se no sofá, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Yamamoto, tentando prestar atenção no jogo. Um dos braços do Guardião da Chuva passou por seu ombro, e durante o restante da noite os dois permaneceram lado a lado.

O jogo prendeu a atenção de Yamamoto, mas não foi o que o manteve sentado no sofá por todo aquele tempo. Gokudera havia pegado no sono meia hora após o inicio da partida, e apesar de ansioso para assistir o programa, a atenção do moreno não estava nos jogadores. Seus olhos passavam da tela para o rapaz dormindo em seus braços, enquanto seus lábios tinham um leve e bobo sorriso.  
Quando o sono pareceu chegar também para o Guardião da Chuva, a televisão foi desligada e Yamamoto delicadamente retirou o ombro, deixando que Gokudera deitasse no sofá. O moreno então ficou de pé e passou as mãos por baixo do corpo do rapaz, respirando fundo antes de erguê-lo. O Guardião da Tempestade não era nenhuma garotinha leve e delicada. Como um jovem homem de dezessete anos, o braço direito do Décimo Vongola era pesado, seus músculos eram duros e carregá-lo até o quarto não foi tarefa fácil.

Após colocá-lo na cama e cobri-lo propriamente, o moreno espreguiçou-se e deu a volta na cama, indo ocupar o seu lado. A ideia do final de seu primeiro Natal era um pouco diferente. Nas fantasias intimas de Yamamoto ele imaginou que a noite terminaria ali, mas não exatamente daquela forma. A realidade havia sido _um pouco _diferente, porém, isso não foi motivo para entristecê-lo.  
Puxando Gokudera um pouco mais para perto, o moreno o abraçou e fechou os olhos, sentindo quando os braços do rapaz de cabelos prateados moveram-se inconscientemente, acomodando-se melhor no peito que o envolvia. O barulho da pulseira soou como música aos ouvidos de Yamamoto, e ele então pôde finalmente deixar o corpo relaxar e permitir-se entrar no mundo dos sonhos.

**x**

O Guardião da Chuva acordou no dia seguinte sentindo que algo estava diferente. O espaço ao seu lado estava vazio, e ele ocupava metade da cama. Seus olhos se abriram, mas seus ouvidos já haviam captado o barulho de vida fora do quarto antes dele ter realmente acordado.  
Ainda meio zonzo, Yamamoto bocejou e ficou de pé, caminhando - ou arrastando-se para fora do quarto - buscando a fonte do barulho que escutava. Não foi preciso procurar muito, pois além do apartamento ser pequeno, os sons que escutava vinham da sala, mais especificamente da área próxima ao sofá.  
Parado no corredor, o moreno só conseguia enxergar as costas de Gokudera, que pelo cabelo bagunçado e a roupa que vestia, provavelmente acordara há poucos minutos.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados parecia estar ocupado com alguma coisa, e essa mesma coisa pareceu cortar um de seus dedos. A reação foi imediata e o Guardião da Tempestade ergueu a mão machucada, agitando-a no ar, enquanto seus lábios proferiam uma sequência de palavrões.  
Yamamoto cruzou os braços e recostou-se no corredor, apenas observando a cena com um sorriso, enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Após alguns minutos seus olhos se arregalaram, exatamente no momento em que Gokudera ergueu ambas as mãos, segurando um pacote que fora embrulhado de maneira horrível. A embalagem era vermelha, a fita amarela, mas o papel estava amassado e a fita completamente torta. O moreno deu meia volta e seguiu em direção ao banheiro, fechando a porta com força para mostrar que já estava acordado.

Seu banho foi rápido e ao sair o corredor estava com um agradável cheiro de café. O anfitrião da casa estava sentado no sofá, uma xícara em uma de suas mãos e um cigarro acesso na outra. Seus cabelos rebeldes presos em um charmoso rabo de cavalo, e os olhos verdes encarando a figura de Yamamoto que se aproximava.

- Bom Dia, Hayato~ - O Guardião da Chuva depositou um estalado beijo nos cabelos prateados.

Gokudera deu uma última tragada no cigarro e o apagou no cinzeiro que ficava em cima da mesinha de centro, ficando em pé logo em seguida. Seu rosto estava vermelho e pela maneira inquieta como agia, só podia significar uma única coisa.

- N-Não é nada demais e não pense que perdi muito tempo escolhendo. Comprei a primeira coisa que achei na loja, e n-não pense que vou trocar se não servir.

O pobre embrulho estava escondido atrás do sofá, e foi estendido na direção de Yamamoto por um tímido e envergonhado Guardião da Tempestade.  
O moreno fingiu surpresa e segurou o pacote, ignorando a maneira como estava embrulhado e focando-se em seu conteúdo. Ainda não eram oito da manhã e loja nenhuma estaria aberta em pleno domingo, dia vinte e seis de dezembro. Tudo indicava que Gokudera o comprara antes, e se estava guardando era porque tinha a intenção de entregá-lo posteriormente.  
Esse pensamento fez Yamamoto sorrir, encarando rapidamente os dedos cheios de curativos do rapaz de cabelos prateados. O emblema da caixa era de uma loja de esportes de Namimori, e ao retirar a tampa, o moreno encarou uma bela jaqueta vermelha de baseball, exatamente a mesma peça que vira semanas atrás. Ele lembrava bem da jaqueta, principalmente a quantidade de zeros que a acompanhavam.

- Hayato, você não precisava... - O Guardião da Chuva não sabia o que dizer. Seu rosto estava extremamente corado.

- Não diga nada - Gokudera estava tão envergonhado quanto ele - A-Apenas... Feliz Natal.

As palavras foram ditas muito baixas, mas em um tom que Yamamoto pudesse ouvir. A jaqueta e o embrulho foram deixados em cima do sofá, e o moreno adiantou-se, segurando o rosto do rapaz à sua frente e o beijando com paixão. Na noite anterior seus desejos precisaram ser contidos, mas após aquela demonstração de carinho, não havia chances do moreno se controlar.  
O beijo tinha gosto de café e cigarros, e foi prontamente retribuído. Todas as ideias que Gokudera pudesse ter para aquele dia não seriam necessariamente realizadas. Quando uma mão mais ousada desceu por sua cintura, ele soube exatamente o que fariam durante a manhã. Conforme o moreno guiava o caminho de volta ao quarto, o rapaz de cabelos prateados começou a perder a noção de seus pensamentos, concentrando-se apenas no erótico beijo e nas caricias.

Aquele Natal havia sido melhor do que ele esperava. Para alguém que achou que a única companhia que teria seria seu maço de cigarros, Gokudera estava feliz por ter Yamamoto em um dia onde todos estavam com suas pessoas queridas. O Guardião da Tempestade não achou que um dia seria uma _dessas_ pessoas.  
Não havia árvore de Natal em seu apartamento, nem enfeites em sua porta. Músicas natalinas nem se quer chegavam perto de seu rádio. Porém, a partir daquele dia, a única coisa que o Guardião da Tempestade faria questão era que _chovesse_ em todos os seus Natais. Ele não queria árvore, enfeites e lareira. Tudo o que realmente precisava era que a chuva o visitasse às vezes, lembrando-o de que ele jamais estaria sozinho novamente.

- FIM.

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

Primeiramente, Feliz Natal (:

Preciso me policiar para não repetir as mesmas palavras no outro oneshot, mas sem correr o risco de falar mais em um do que em outro -,-  
Enfim, especial de Natal. A história fala da primeira comemoração 8059. Foquei bastante o fato do Gokudera morar sozinho e não ter companhia. Enquanto escrevia me perguntei várias vezes como ninguém diz nada em relação ao simples e inegável fato de que um adolescente mora sozinho ahehuoehuoahe e bem, esse mesmo adolescente fuma sabe-se lá desde quando, então nada novo por aqui. No Japão isso deve ser permitido aheheouhahouh

Sem lemon dessa vez, e nem foi porque é "Natal". Não sou uma pessoa religiosa nem nada, mas desde o começo queria escrever uma fanfic mais voltada para a comunicação. Deixo vocês imaginarem como eles passaram o restante do dia :3  
Bom, o outro oneshot é um D18, porque eu jamais poderia perder a chance de escrever com eles 3

**Feliz Natal, e gostaria de agradecer a todos os leitores pelo ano de 2010. Vocês foram responsáveis por grande parte da minha motivação para escrever e postar minhas histórias. Meu mais sincero muito obrigada :D**

Até~


End file.
